The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art. All references discussed herein, including patent and non-patent literatures, are incorporated by reference into the current application.
The invention is related in general to wellsite surface equipment such as fracturing pumps and the like. Hydraulic fracturing of downhole formations is a critical activity for well stimulation and/or well servicing operations. Typically this is done by pumping fluid downhole at relatively high pressures so as to fracture the rocks. Oil can then migrate to the wellbore through these fractures and significantly enhance well productivity.
Multiplex reciprocating pumps are generally used to pump high pressure fracturing fluids downhole. Typically, the pumps that are used for this purpose have plunger sizes varying from about 9.5 cm (3.75 in.) to about 16.5 cm (6.5 in.) in diameter. These pumps typically have two sections: (a) a power end, the motor assembly that drives the pump plungers (the driveline and transmission are parts of the power end); and (b) a fluid end, the pump container that holds and discharges pressurized fluid.
In triplex pumps, the fluid end has three fluid cylinders. For the purpose of this document, the middle of these three cylinders is referred to as the central cylinder, and the remaining two cylinders are referred to as side cylinders. Similarly, a quintuplex pump has five fluid cylinders, including a middle cylinder and four side cylinders. A fluid end may comprise a single block having cylinders bored therein, known in the art as a monoblock fluid end.
The pumping cycle of the fluid end typically is composed of two stages: (a) a suction cycle: During this part of the cycle a piston moves outward in a packing bore, thereby lowering the fluid pressure in the fluid end. As the fluid pressure becomes lower than the pressure of the fluid in a suction pipe (typically 2-3 times the atmospheric pressure, approximately 0.28 MPa (40 psi)), the suction valve opens and the fluid end is filled with pumping fluid; and (b) a discharge cycle: During this cycle, the plunger moves forward in the packing bore, thereby progressively increasing the fluid pressure in the pump and closing the suction valve. At a fluid pressure slightly higher than the line pressure (which can range from as low as 13.8 MPa (2 Ksi) to as high as 145 MPa (21 Ksi)) the discharge valve opens, and the high pressure fluid flows through the discharge pipe.
Given a pumping frequency of 2 Hz, i.e., 2 pressure cycles per second, the fluid end body can experience a very large number of stress cycles within a relatively short operational lifespan. These stress cycles may induce fatigue failure of the fluid end. Fatigue involves a failure process where small cracks initiate at the free surface of a component under cyclic stress. The cracks may grow at a rate defined by the cyclic stress and the material properties until they are large enough to warrant failure of the component. Since fatigue cracks generally initiate at the surface, a strategy to counter such failure mechanism is to pre-load the surface.
Typically, this is done through an autofrettage process, which involves a mechanical pre-treatment of the fluid end in order to induce residual stresses at the internal free surfaces, i.e., the surfaces that are exposed to the fracturing fluid, also known as the fluid end cylinders. US 2008/000065 is an example of an autofrettage process for pretreating the fluid end cylinders of a multiplex pump. During autofrettage, the fluid end cylinders are exposed to high hydrostatic pressures. The pressure during autofrettage causes plastic yielding of the inner surfaces of the cylinder walls. Since the stress level decays across the wall thickness, the deformation of the outer surfaces of the walls is still elastic. When the hydrostatic pressure is removed, the outer surfaces of the walls tend to revert to their original configuration. However, the plastically deformed inner surfaces of the same walls constrain this deformation. As a result, the inner surfaces of the walls of the cylinders inherit a residual compressive stress. The effectiveness of the autofrettage process depends on the extent of the residual stress on the inner walls and their magnitude.
Co-pending and co-assigned US Patent Application Publication US2009/0081034 discloses a piece of oilfield equipment such as a pump that includes a base material less subject to abrasion, corrosion, erosion and/or wet fatigue than conventional oilfield equipment materials such as carbon steel and a reinforcing composite material for adding stress resistance and reduced weight to the oilfield equipment.
It remains desirable to provide improvements in wellsite surface equipment in efficiency, flexibility, reliability, and maintainability.